


All you need is love practice

by Lovesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Lovesdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dream it last night...</p>
    </blockquote>





	All you need is love practice

**Author's Note:**

> I dream it last night...

**All you need is Love practice**

 

She is standing right over there and her eyes looks in a terrible way. White lights burst  on it and he knows, one simlpe touch of her can bring him in deep trouble.

Sam doesn't saw it coming her touch bring him to see stars, as he quickly turns in orgasm and knocked him out. 

Dean can nothing do against it. Helpless stares he to the women that stare to him back. Unfortunately he don't have a weapon that can properly kill her. Still he hasn't a minimum of idea, what he can use to it. 

What happens next, it's clearly out of his mind. Castiel takes him away with a blink of an eye in a empty room with a bed in the middle. 

 


End file.
